twilight(retold)
by StickyWipplesnit143
Summary: Jacquie is a 17 year old orphan girl. She has been to many familys but one day she goes to live with bella swan and Charlie and finally finds the place where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

Jaquies POV

Since both my parents have died I've been to 5 homes. One was the one where I lived with a couple who looked like strange punk rocker types. what was wrong with them you ask? Well I have a long list. First on the list was that they always smelled bad. I'm not carrying on from there.

The second was when I was with this sweet old lady. She owned about 15 cats and I wasn't accually there long enough to learn their all names. One day she had a heart attack when she was watching 'Days of our lives' and Sammy agreed to marry EJ. Sad way to die really.

The third was when I was with a high class couple who were pretty much snobs and believed that children should be seen and not heard. Due to my happy all the time disposition, they got rid of me pretty quickly.

Fourth had to be my favourite place to stay. The people were lovely they had a nice house, and loved the way that I was almost always happy, bubbly and fun to be .. The problem with them was that they didn't care too much about keeping their house in order... and when the inspector came well... That didn't go all so well.

And for Home number 5 I went to South Africa. I lived with an American teacher who was very proper. She had straight shoulder length blonde hair and an american accent. She Taught natural science, physics, maths and life orientation. The. Way I got away from her was she went back to america to study and wouldn't have had any time to look after me.

My parents died when I was 9 in a car accident on a ice covered road. I was at my best friend cailins house and my parents were on their way to pick me up. Well let me just say that they were a little late. They were supposed to come fetch me at 5 pm but by half past 5 they wernt there. Time went by and cailins mom called my parents but nobody answered. By 8pm they still didn't show up so cailins mom told me that they couldn't make it today and that we could have another nights sleepover. Well cailin and I played on as if normal. We only got the phone call at 8am in the morning about the accident anyway.

And now today I was on my way to my 6th home that was located in a small town called forks. I liked it because it was mainly over cast and I loved the rain. I am starting my first day at forks high school tomorrow and I'm not really sure what to expect.

Anyway the taxi drove up to a smallish white house. Parked outside it was a red Chevorlet truck that looked really worn out. I opened the door and got out. I went up to the drivers window, paid him and set off towards the door of the house. I knocked lightly and a tall man with dark curly hair answered the door. "oh hello! You must be jacquie! I'm your new adoptive father Charlie! Nice to meet you." he said very welcomingly and signaled for me to go inside.

I walked into the house and imidiatly took to it. I loved it already. "hey umm I will show you to your room, its upstairs. I hope you don't mind sharing the room with my daughter bella? She's around your age. I've set up another bed for you in there." Charlie said to me. I followed him upstairs to my(and 'bellas') new room. I saw two beds in there they both had nice bedding on them. "umm charlie?" I asked just before he turned and walked out. "yeah?" he answered. "where is bella right now?" it was around 3pm now. She should be back from school by now. "oh she's probably with edward, her boyfriend. She normally hangs out with him straight after school and only comes back just before dinner. You should see her then." he said. "thanks." I said dropping my bags.

Charlie closed the door on the way out to give me some privacy. I unpacked my Stuff into My new cupboard. When I was done I collapsed ontop of my new bed. I looked in the mirror. I looked like a mess. My straight redish brown hair was all damp and knotty. The very little make-up I had on(a thin line of eye liner and mascara) was smudged badly.

I cleaned myself up and before I knew it, it was already just after six. I was hungry so I headed down stairs. There a saw a girl the same age as me cooking Charlie and I a meal. She leaned back from the stove and dished the food out into bowls. I walked up to her and decided to introduce myself.

"uhmmm hi I'm jacquie! But you can call me Jax. You must be Bella!" I said grinning and holding out a hand for her tooo shook it. "uhm hi.. Yeah I'm bella." she said rather dully. Oh well. "thanx for the food!" I said grinning and sat down on the couch and ate.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacquies POV

Right after she'd eaten, Bella went straight upstairs after saying goodnight to Charlie. I wonder... Its only 19:05 an she's already 'going to bed'? Something fishy is going on here. I said goodnight to Charlie and headed upstairs. I opened my room door and was surprised to not just see Bella there but to see another boy too.

He had messy Reddish brown hair and butterscotch coloured eyes and reeeeeaaaalllyy pale skin. Wow at least there's somebody in this town that's paler than me. I'm guessing that this is bellas boyfriend. *Achem* I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me. "so Bella Does Charlie know about this?" I asked waving my index finger from him to Her continuously. None of them answered. Strange people. ignoring them both I just got into bed and slept.

I had a dream. It was a very funny dream and it included Bella And .. Was his name Edmond? Well it was something like that anyway I can't remember much except that they both had blood red eyes.

Any way its my first day at forks high today. I woke up and threw on my grey hoodie, put on some jeans and then I was basically ready clothes wise. I did my make-up very lightly and I threw on some sneakers, brushed my hair and let it loose.

I walked into the kitchen with Bella, we had breakfast and then she walked out to a shiny Volvo parked outside the house. Inside it was that Edmond guy. Anyway I wasn't sure how I was going to get to school.

Charlie was at work, Bella was getting a lift with her boyfriend and I'm stuck at home without a drivers license. Real thoughtful guys. "Jax!" Bella called out to me. "need a lift?" She asked. Edmond or whatever his name was opened the back door of the Volvo me to get in. I thanked him and got In.

When we got to school I stood next to Bella in the car park. The way Edmond or Edward whatever, looked at her it made me uncomfortable. He looked at her as if she was something to eat. Just then a girl with about my structure with short dark hair pointing in every direction came running towards us and hugged Bella. "oh hi! You must be Paris!" she said with a really angelic soprano voice. "yeah" I said just after She hugged me. Jeez she was freezing cold, I'm surprised she hasn't gotten hyperthermia with her body temperature. "I'm Alice!" she said in a chirpy energetic voice. Kinda reminds me of myself actually. "nice to meet you Alice!" I said cheerfully with a smile. "so I see you know Edward?" she said. Ohhh Edward not Edmond... "uhmmm yeah i-" I was then cut off by Bella "she's basically my sister now so ofcorse she knows him!" Bella said.

Edward was giving Alice a death stare, "I'm Edwards sister," Alice said still full of energy. "and there's our family over there," she carried on pointing to 3 other people standing by a red convertible. "the blonde one is Rosalie and there is her boyfriend Emmett," she said pointing to the couple Across from us. The guy, Emmett I think was seriously buff. And Rosalie was so pretty she had blonde hair, and a body any girl would wish for. I wish I could look like her. "and that there is Jasper" she said pointing to a honey blonde boy who had honey blonde hair that flowed just before his collar. He was so perfect, just like the rest of them.

A/n heya guys:D I know m already busy on two fanfics I have two more on the way!^-^ unfortunately to lack of ocs I'm not able to write the next wreck it ralph fanfic. So I'm going on to maybe a naruto one and perhaps a phoenix Wright one!;D so guys even if your not a big fan of twilight/naruto/WIR/phoenix Wright/jack frost please give my stories a try!:D shout out to lola, Lisa, jadie, citrusella flugpucker and candlehead!:D anyway bye bye guys!:3


End file.
